Korean Dream
Lyrics |-|Hangul= KOREAN DREAM Yes, We are (AIR AIR IN THE AIR AIR 왜요 왜요) 날 좀 내버려 두세요 (AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR 어때요 어때요) 내 맘대로 할래요 G.D Still on beat yo 소심한 A형 완벽주의자 That's me 빅뱅지휘관 청년들이여 세상은 너의 것 Put your - hands up! 이건 막노동 보다 더 한 고통 뼈있는 조롱 리더들의 소통 1,2 step and turn left to the right 바로 섯 Ladies and gentlemen -이 꼭 뭐라도 해내더라 I'm captain G-Sparrow Everybody just follow me now (AIR AIR IN THE AIR AIR 왜요 왜요) 날 좀 내버려 두세요 (AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR 어때요 어때요) 내 맘대로 할래요 니들이 부러워 할 유전자 받는 감동의 차이 나를 느껴봐 (네 맘을 울리는 내 Melody) 내 나이 열 셋 우린 어렸어 Me & Ma man 전부를 걸었어 (꿈은 멀기에 Keep it on) 계속 달렸어 세상의 판도를 바꿨어 (I got got you boy Tell me about it no doubt you know) 말로 백번 설명하는것 보다 한번 보여주는게 나은 법 1,2 step and Turn left to the right 바로 섯 Ladies and gentlemen I sing it, You sing it. (HIPHOP AND R&B 아무거나 골라잡아) (AIR AIR IN THE AIR AIR 왜요 왜요) 날 좀 내버려 두세요 (AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR 어때요 어때요) Bridge! 난 작지만 큰 꿈을 꿔 내 피로 널 물들여 내 목소리 치명적인 바이러스 넌 야위었어 무대 위에선 내가 주인공 I can't stop now 태양 Like shining star G-Dragon drops the roof Love it or Hate it. You Hate it but you Love it Love it or Hate it. You Hate it but you Love it Love it or Hate it. You Hate it but you Love it Love it or Hate it. You Hate it but you Love it Hate it Love it Hate it Love it (AIR AIR IN THE AIR AIR 왜요 왜요) 날 좀 내버려 두세요 (AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR 어때요 어때요) 내 맘대로 할래요 (AIR AIR IN THE AIR AIR 왜요 왜요) 날 좀 내버려 두세요 (AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR 어때요 어때요) (We don't care G.D & Tae-Yang) 내 맘대로 할래요(right~) 우린 뭔가 다를래요 (어떻게-) 남들처럼 안할래요 (저렇게-) 날개달고 날을래요 (Like airplane) WE ARE THE KOREAN DREAM |-|Romanization= KOREAN DREAM Yes, We are Air air in the air waeyo waeyo nal jom naebeolyeo duseyo Air air in the air eottaeyo eottaeyo nae mamdaelo hallaeyo Double 8 0 8 1 8 Yo GD still on the beat yo sosimhan Ahyeong wanbyeogjuuija That's me bigbaengjihwigwan cheongnyeondeul-iyeo sesang-eun neoui geos Put your muthafucking hands up! igeon magnodong boda deo han gotong ppyeoissneun jolong lideodeul-ui sotong 1,2 step and turn left to the right balo seos Ladies and gentlemen michinnomdeul-i kkog mwolado haenaedeola I'm captain G-Sparrow Everybody just follow me now Air air in the air waeyo waeyo nal jom naebeolyeo duseyo Air air in the air eottaeyo eottaeyo nae mamdaelo hallaeyo nuideul-i buleowo hal yujeonja badneun gamdong-ui chai naleul neukkyeobwa ne mam-eul ullineun nae melody nae nai yeol ses ulin eolyeoss-eo Me & Ma man jeonbuleul geol-eoss-eo kkum-eun meolgie keep it on gyesog dallyeoss-eo sesang-ui pandoleul bakkwoss-eo I got, got you boy Tell me about it no doubt you know mallo baegbeon seolmyeonghaneungeos boda hanbeon boyeojuneunge na-eun beob 1,2 step and turn left to the right balo seos Ladies and gentlemen I sing it, you sing it Hip-hop and R&B amugeona gollajab-a Air air in the air waeyo waeyo nal jom naebeolyeo duseyo Eoh eoh eoh eoh eoh eottaeyo eottaeyo Bridge! nan jagjiman keun kkum-eul kkwo nae pilo neol muldeul-yeo nae mogsoli chimyeongjeog-in baileoseu neon yawieoss-eo mudae wieseon naega ju-ingong I can't stop now taeyang like a shining star G-Dragon drops the roof Love it or hate it. You hate it but you love it Love it or hate it. You hate it but you love it Love it or hate it. You hate it but you love it Love it or hate it. You hate it but you love it Hate it, love it, hate it, love it Air air in the air waeyo waeyo nal jom naebeolyeo duseyo Air air in the air eottaeyo eottaeyo Air air in the air waeyo waeyo nal jom naebeolyeo duseyo We don't care GD & Taeyang nae mamdaelo hallaeyo right ulin mwonga daleullaeyo (eotteohge-) namdeulcheoleom anhallaeyo (jeoleohge-) nalgaedalgo nal-eullaeyo (Like airplane) We are the Korean dream |-|English= KOREAN DREAM Yes, We are AIR AIR IN THE AIR AIR why why Leave me alone AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR how is it how is it I’m going to do it my way Double 8 0 8 1 8 yo GD STILL ON THE PICTURE Kinda shy, a soul man THAT'S ME BIG BANG, GD ONE! To all the young people, this world is yours PUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS UP Rather than getting ruined, a mutual understanding of the LEADER 1, 2 STEP AND TURN LEFT, TO THE RIGHT BELOW SHUT LADIES (YEAH) AND GENTLEMEN (HUH) Crazy guys do whatever you say you know I'M CAPTAIN G SPARROW EVERYBODY JUST FOLLOW ME NOW *repeat The difference of flattery and the gene of being envious feel me YB My MELODY lifts your heart My age is ten three we were young The mic was my heart’s everything, knowing the dream KEEP IT ON Keep running, the earth changed it’s territory I GOT GOT YOU BOY TELL ME ABOUT IT YOU KNOW HOLLABACK BOY, instead of explaining, showing is a better method 1, 2 STEP AND TURN LEFT, TO THE RIGHT BELOW SHUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YB I SING IT YOU SING IT HIP HOP AND R&B grab on to anything *repeat YB Dream big even if it’s small Behind me you’re contaminated My voice is lethal FIND US You became thin On the stage I’m the hero I CAN'T STOP NOW (GD: TAEYANG LIKE A SHINING STAR) G-DRAGON RAISE THE ROOF LOVE IT OR HATE IT YOU HATE IT BUT YOU LOVE IT x4 LOVE IT HATE IT LOVE IT HATE IT LOVE IT *repeat x2 WE DON'T CARE, MAN GD TAEYANG RIGHT Like there’s something different about us (what to do) Don’t want to do it like other people (like that) Want to put on wings and fly LIKE AIRPLANE WE ARE THE KOREAN DREAM Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:Heartbreaker Category:2009 releases